The Caduceus and The Bow
by AwkwardTurtleWithABook
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. No flames would be appreciated. Ashli Cane, thought she was a special child by the way her personality was. . .but she had no idea how special she really was. . .
1. Chapter 1

She could have did the vulcan death grip, or even used chlorophorm but no! She had to hit me over the head with a metal baseball bat, I always knew that girl hated me. And the thing that annoys me more is why? Why did she hit me on the head? I mean yeah I seen a vampire - that wasn't sparkly - but still!

Oh ooh oooh! Ding ding ding ding! Idea : maybe I'm dreaming? Yeah, I'm dreaming and the bonk on the head is a weird way of waking me up?! Yeah! Ashli your are one smart cookie!

- Flashback -

"No! Nononononono!" I screamed as I ran into my living-room to mourn over the smashed up computer that evie was going to KILL me for, and that was last thing I need right now. I growled turning around to face chelsea to scream at her, only to find my baseball bat in her hands and a smug look on her face.

"Sorry" she smiled before taking a swing of the baseball bat hitting me right in the side of my head

- Flashback ended -

I gently brought my up to the side of my head and gingerly touched the huge egg sized lump, i sighed opening my eyes

I swear to god i wi- HOLY BEJESUS i'm in the air! I back up only to regret it as i am now falling through the air. WELL DONE ASHLI

"HELP! OH SWEET BABY JESUS OF NAZARETH! DEAR LORD. . .or anyone willing to listen, IF YOU SAVE ME I'LL-I'LL STOP CURSING!. . .thought we both know that might not happen, BUT PLEASE!" i screamed into the air, my hair flying everywhere. . _._

"ASHLI!" i heard a voice from above spoke

"God?" i call out only to see a huge brown horse swoop down beside me with Chelsea on its back, i took me a second to realize the huge wings just inches away from my stomach

"Chelsea! why are you on a horse? oh! is it raining horses? i want a horse! OH OH OH! can i get a grey one?! even a white one will do fine" i spoke blabbering on tilting my head to see if anymore would come falling down.

"Does that really matter right now!?" Chelsea screamed, the wind gushing past her ears, we were running out of time

"well if a free horse is involved-" i screamed back before getting cut off by chelsea throwing her hand out towards me

"for apollo's sake take the damn hand!" she screamed

i grabbed her hand, and felt my arm pop out of it's socket, i immediately screamed in pain grabbing a hold on the horses back trying to pull myself up

"holy hermes and pancakes women how much do you weigh" she grunted trying to pull me up

"how the hell would i know?! i didn't wake up and say to myself this morning '_oh hey lets weigh myself today. . .GREAT IDEA YAY!" _I shot back rolling my eyes

"ash, i can't hold on. . .your slipping" Chelsea grunted "guido take us to land!" she added, i felt the horse do a nose dive.

"whaddya mean you can't - oh no" i felt my hand slip through hers before falling

i screamed as i fell the last feet before falling on someone with a sickening thud, I felt myself roll along the ground with the impact of the fall before bashing into something making me stop

"Ow. . ." I mumbled into the cool ground

"Yeah ow, way to stick a landing" a voice spoke from my left hand side

"Thanks for dropping in literally" another voice spoke from my right handside

I lifted my head, to see the world spinning and black dots surround my eyes, when I finally stopped spinning I saw 2 boys. Brothers by the looks of it, they both had brown hair, and orange tops on.

"I start talk. . .when I stop seeing 6 of you" I mumbled letting my head fall back on the cool ground

"Here let us help you up"I felt strongs grabbed my arms and legs, lifting me off the ground before I gave into the black dots, letting the darkness consume me.

Comment, Heart, Follow 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes, hissing at the bright sun shinning in my eyes, i turned to my side only to whimper in pain. I look down to see my arm in a white stookie which was attached to my neck.

"what the?" i trailed off as i sat up with the help of one arm -lemme tell you it was hard-

i took a look at my surroundings there were beds at each side of me aswell as across with small silver trolly trays each at their side.

I looked to my left to see a glass of golden juice with a red and white straw sitting neatly at the side. i gently picked it up, smelling it. Before placing the cool drink to my lips taking a small gulp. oh my this taste likes irn bru and greggs personal brand of chocolate chip cookies with a toffee inside. i continued taking more of the drink

"no! don't !"

i jumped in shock resulting in the mysterious drink spilling down my top, i looked up in rage to see 3 boys at the foot of my bed with bow's on their backs. . . . . .ok i think this is going to turn into a bad remake of snow white

"er. . .aren't i atleast going to get the chance to run before i get gangbanged?" i spoke lifting the covers of my legs to see my ankle wrapped tightly in a bandage. . .damn it

"Apollo forbid no!" the boy with the blonde hair spoke placing his hands in the air in surrender

"that would be wrong, like very wrong!. . . .plus your aren't even really my type"the other boy with dark black hair said shyly placing his hair down as the others looked at him with a raised brow.

"forgive him, he's just, well actually i don't know anymore" the boy with brown hair shook his head in shame before shoving a hand out for me to take before continuing on "I'm Lee Fletcher son of apollo, counsellor of the apollo cabin"

i stared at him for a moment or so, did he just say apollo

"my silence is your cue for you to talk" he added stifling a laugh, i rolled my eyes shaking his hand hard

"Ashli, Ashli Cane, daughter of Carmella Cane" i said firmly pulling my legs off the bed before trying to stand up

"this is michael and will" lee said pointing to them as he spoke

"and your at- what are you doing? you can't walk right now the nectar hasn't worked just yet" will said walking around them, to help hold me up, I leaned on him for support

"well your talking to a person with adhd. . .so" I spoke starting to move towards what looked like an exit

"we all have it. . .we know what your talking about but its our ba-" michael began before i try to open the door, michael sighed in defeated before walking up to the door opening it up for me

"thank you," i said smiling "now where are we?" i said hobbling out the door

"er. . Camp Half Blood" Michael said as he walk out the door

"Camp what?" i asked before getting knocked over by a bundle of brown hair before i fell backwards knocking my head against the floor

"oww. . . some serious deja vu right now" i mumbled, turning my head to the side

"no last time it was the other way around" i looked up to see a boy with brown hair holding himself up by his hands by either side of my head "we gotta stop meeting like this sugar" he winked, i rolled my eyes once more pushing him off me with my good hand. He landed by my side with a thud

"ow. . .thats no way to treat your knight in shinning armour" he smiled before jumping up, then helping me up

"thanks." i sighed leaning against will to help me stand properly

"whats up connor? is everything ok?" lee asked placing a hand behind his back grabbing a hold of his bow

"no. . .the camp's borders are failing and we're being attacked by metal bulls" he said unsheathing a long bronze sword.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I figured you guys deserve it, hope you enjoy. Please, Please review :D ~ Awkwardturtle23**

Ashli's P.O.V

I was given a small square of a gold block. . . Well I was actually force it. It made my arm and ankle feel warm before I felt a small click

"ow" i mumbled, my mouthful with the now small crumbles of the golden block. I looked up at michael who smiled

"Its supposed to heal not hurt" lee spoke from behind me, he shoved a breast pallet over my head. Whilst will took my arm out the cast

"You better not be thinking what I think your thinking" I said staring at Will

"He's thinking what you think he's thinking" Connor spluttered out smiling

"How do you know what I think I'm thinking to what I think he's thinking of what you think I'm thinking?" I said in all one breath leaving Connor looking flustered

"That was a lot of thinks and thinking's" Connor laughed, throwing a large sword at me

"Thanks" I smiled, catching it with my bad arm before realising what I'd done, I stared at my arm questioning if I should yell in pain or not

"What just happened?"I asked trying to balance a heavy sword in my hands.

"Ambrosia did"

I looked up to see Connor inches away. I jumped before slapping him across the cheek, his face flopped to the side with force of impact

"Owwww!" He whined grabbing the side of his cheek

"Don't. . .Do that then!" I shot back, I looked at Michael, Will and Lee who were all laughing before they grabbed my arms and we ran up to a hill that over looked a camp in flames with a battle between kids and 2 metal bulls

"Well. . . I can see that you have your hands full so I guess I'll be leaving" I smiled, turning around before getting pulled back around

"Your not going anywhere" Lee commanded

"We didn't give you those battle amour for nothing Ashli!" Michael said placing an arrow into his bow

"This is for real" Will added

"I thought this was a weird role play thing Dungeons and Dragons thing" I mutter dancing my fingers across the golden blade

"I've got 20 bucks riding on that she is a daughter of Dionysus" Will muttered behind me

"Dionysus ? No, 30 on her being Aphrodite" I felt Michael smirking beside me

"You guys gotta stop!...45 riding on Apollo" Lee said

"Seriously guys. . .what is with the Greek stuff ?" I asked turning around only to find them staring at me with shock.

"Everybody duck!" I felt myself be thrown to the side, I looked up to see Connor looming over me smiling smugly

"Seriously?!" I yelled pushing him off me before rolling away jumping up to find Michael, Will and Lee having a one on one battle with a metal bull...

"Holy Mackerel" I screamed before turning around, only to find something grab my ankle tripping me up. I began screaming like a belieber at a concert which was low for even me, I flipped over to find the bronze bull staring me dead on in the face.


End file.
